


A Gibbs Family Tradition

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Snow Fun. The Gibbs Family & Tony make stuff for charity. At first Tony struggles, but then he finds his calling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 18 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/69867.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Christmas Cookies. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531), [The Fireplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210), and [Snowy Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878945) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Cookie Invasion

Now that Jackson had joined them, Gibbs pulled out the wood he usually used to make toys for the children charities to hand out. Jackson quickly joined him while Tony watched father and son work together. “What are you working on?” Tony asked not familiar with this tradition.

“Every year, I make toys for a few local charities to hand out to the kids who wouldn’t get toys otherwise.” Gibbs murmured.

“That’s so cool. Can I help?” Tony’s eagerness shone through his smile.

“Sure.” Gibbs patted a spot next to him indicating for Tony to sit.

Gibbs taught Tony the basics of whittling, but after his first attempt turned into quite a funny looking duck when he’d intended to make a dog, Tony laughingly suggested that perhaps he should do something else for the kids. 

“No, it’s fine. A little color will fix it right up.” Jackson suggested pulling out a thin paint brush and some yellow paint to make it look like the duck was completely intentional. 

“Ok. Sure.” Tony agreed dubiously. He’d never been much of a painter. 

The next time Gibbs looked over he couldn’t help laughing at Tony who had managed to cover himself almost from head to toe in paint. Tony laughed at himself, shrugging his shoulders and looking sheepish. “I guess I’m not any better with paint than I am with the wood.”

“Well your duck looks very yellow.” Gibbs attempted to comfort Tony.

“Thanks, but you don’t have to try so hard. Now, I think I’ll go shower and change into something else.” Tony put his supplies away and moved towards the stairs. 

Gibbs set down what he was working on and dropped a quick kiss on Tony’s lips which fortunately had managed to avoid the paint disaster Tony had created. “See you soon.”

Tony waved at Gibbs and Jackson as he headed up the stairs. About an hour later, he came back down. “I think I’m going to start on some cookies while you guys work.”

“Make a couple extra batches of chocolate chip cookies? The kids will love them,” Gibbs suggested, glancing at Tony with a sappy smile on his face.

“Sure thing.” Tony smiled back happily.

Gibbs and Jackson continued to work on the toys for the kids. Jackson couldn’t help smiling as he listened to his son whistling to himself. He was sure his son didn’t even realize he was doing it.

Gibbs set down his tools as the smells coming from his kitchen tempted him too much to be able to continue working. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen in shock. “What army are you feeding?”

“Is it too much?” Tony questioned, looking over the 8 dozen cookies he’d made so far. “These are my special holiday cookies, No-Bake Christmas Wreath Cookies,” Tony pointed to 2 dozen green wreath shaped cookies. Pointing to another 2 dozen candy cane shaped cookies, Tony continued, “And these are the classic candy cane cookies.” 

“No, in fact, we probably need to make more as I’m sure some of the kids will want to sample each kind. I just hadn’t expected you to make so many already.” Gibbs muttered as a grin began to spread across his face, glad to see Tony getting into helping the charity. 

“Oh and these are the chocolate chip ones you requested,” Tony motioned to the remaining 4 dozen cookies that he had frosted and decorated in christmas designs.

Jackson, getting lonely downstairs, decided to join Gibbs and Tony upstairs and see what was going on. He came into the kitchen just in time to see Gibbs steal a Christmas Tree cookie and get half heartedly swatted with a towel by Tony. 

“Go back down to your workshop, Santa,” Tony smirked at Gibbs. “These are for the kids, we can’t have you eating all of them.”

Gibbs glared at Tony, but when Jackson joined in, “Yeah, Santa, you go finish the toys. Your elves will finish up these cookies,” Gibbs had no choice, but to give in gracefully and return to the basement and the toys. 

“You mind a hand, Tony?” Gibbs heard Jackson offer as he trailed back downstairs hoping he wasn’t taking his life in his hand leaving those two alone in the kitchen.

Tony was mixing the next batch of cookie dough. “Not at all, Jackson.”

“Over on the counter is the recipe for the cookies I’ve already done, if you want to start making up more of those. Apparently we’ll need more than 2 dozen of the specialty cookies.” Tony trailed off as he started rolling out his dough for a new kind of cookie.

When the bake-a-thon was all over and done, they had 24 dozen of the chocolate chip decorated cookies, 12 dozen of the No-Bake Christmas Wreath cookies, 6 dozen of the candy cane cookies, and 8 dozen of the Raspberry Poinsettia Blossoms. 

Gibbs came back upstairs to help them package the cookies so that each kid got their share. A few were set aside to share with family as well, of course.

“Did we finish the toys?” Tony asked, concerned that Jackson helping him had made the toys not get finished.

“Yep,” Gibbs assured.

“Cool. So where do we take all these toys and cookies?” Tony wanted to know afraid the cookies would disappear before they got to the kids if they stayed here.

“Don’t worry. We’ll take them around to the charities tomorrow. It’s rather too late, today.” Jackson pointed out.

Tony looked outside and realized that it had gone completely dark while they were busy. “I guess it is,” he remarked sheepishly.

The next day Tony awoke early, so excited about giving the cookies and toys to the kids that he even woke up before Gibbs did. Of course, it wasn’t even daylight out yet. 

Gibbs grumbled and pulled Tony closer. “It’s still dark out. Go back to sleep.”

Tony tried to sleep, he really did, but he was too excited and struggled to lay there quietly so as to not disturb Gibbs more. Gibbs couldn’t be mad though. He rolled Tony underneath him growling playfully. “You need a distraction, huh?”

Tony murmured, a little embarrassed. “I can’t help it. I’m just so excited to hand things out to the kids.”

“Don’t worry. I know the perfect distraction,” Gibbs whispered huskily as he started nibbling on Tony’s ear. 

Gibbs slowly worked his way down Tony’s body paying lavish attention to each and every piece of skin he touched. Tony’s cock quickly sprang to attention, but the rest of his body surrendered and calmed as Gibbs made his way slowly down it.

Gibbs made slow tender love to Tony before cleaning them up and pulling Tony close again so that they could sleep for a few more hours before delivering the cookies and toys to the kids. The next time Tony opened his eyes it was light out and he hopped out of bed excitedly. Quickly dressing, he hollered as he ran down the stairs. “Jethro. Let’s go.”

‘Whoa, slow down soldier.” Jackson muttered as he entered the living room bearing breakfast. “Have some breakfast first.”

Tony sighed wanting to get out and deliver the cookies and toys, but he conceded he should eat something. So he sat down and quickly finished his breakfast before looking at Jethro expectantly wanting to leave. Jackson chuckled and left his son to handle his enthusiastic boyfriend.

Finally Gibbs finished eating and Tony grabbed his hand, yelling over his shoulder as he dragged Gibbs towards the door, “We’ll clean up when we return.”

Gibbs laughing pulled Tony to a stop. “First, grab your jacket, it’s cold out there. I’ll get the toys and cookies loaded in the car while you do that.”

Tony huffed and pouted, but did as Gibbs requested. Once the toys and Gibbs and Tony were all loaded up, they headed over to one of the charities which had brought a bunch of the kids together special for their delivery as Gibbs had called ahead not wanting Tony to be disappointed that he didn’t get to hand them out to the kids himself.

Tony beamed as he saw all the kids and immediately started handing out the cookies and toys as they came up to him. Gibbs sat back letting Tony enjoy himself with a smile on his face, happy to see Tony really getting into the spirit of giving and so happy about it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
